100 Suns
by KittiRain
Summary: Short One-Shot I wrote. Just a few musings of Erin. IanxErin. Please Read!


**AN:**** So... this is just a little one shot I randomly decided to write. Based on the song 100 Suns by 30 Seconds To Mars. I've written this to be set during the actual film, which is made obvious at the end. Done this one a little differently then how I usually write song fics, asI've actually included the song. Enjoy xXx**

**100 Suns**

_I believe in nothing_

_Not the end and not the start_

It had always been her and Ian. They were the school's "Goth Couple", many labelling them as such without actuallycaring if they were a couple or not. Erin didn't care. She wasn't usually one for labels, people existed no matter if they were straight, gay, goth, hippie, popular or a loner. Existence still continued if you had one friend or a dozen. No matter what, you existed, whether you lived for ten years or a hundred. Erin always viewed life that way. No matter what, she still existed, life was life. it had it's ups and downs, and sometimes it could hurt like a bitch, or feel euphoric, but it was still life. She sometimes felt as though all she happened to be doing was existing, everyone around her would be happy and she would just be... there.

There didn't seem to be a past or future, it was just the days she continued through. She lived her life with Ian. He was there when she was happy and sad, when she just felt as though she was an existance, or when she was willing to live her day as if it were her last. She didn't care about the past, it was done, gone. No point dwelling on things that couldn't be changed. The rollercoaster crash was in the past. She couldn't change that either.

She refused to look to the future, creating dreams, whether they be big or small, seemed rather pointless to her, what happened, happened. She didn't wish to think of elaborate things that she could never achieve. So she just lived each day with Ian. Simply existing.

_I believe in nothing_

_Not the earth and not the stars_

She once loved rollercoasters. She would close her eyes and pretend she was flying. At these times she was not bound by gravity, or school, or anything. She was simply travelling. No destination in mind. She would close her eyes and feel completely free, it didn't matter what was troubling her, or what she had eaten before boarding the ride. She was free, her hand clutching Ian's, as they flew through the stars together, just the two of them in their own little world. Surrounded by people, yet completely alone.

_I believe in nothing_

_Not the day or not the dark_

Time seemed endless when she was with Ian. Neither bothered to check watches or clocks, never bothering to keep a track of time. They simply focused on one another, on each other's company, whatever they were doing. They could watch a movie and be completely absorbed, they could sit together for hours, simply talking. An hour could last a week, a day lasting a lifetime. They wouldn't care, as long as they were together.

_I believe in nothing_

_But the beating of our hearts_

It had always been her and Ian. She didn't care for any other people, not in the same way. She would brush off any romantic interest other guys would show for her. She didn't any other guy, she didn't need any other guy. She had Ian. They were the "Goth Couple", they were "Partners in Crime", they were Soulmates.

_I believe in nothing_

_100 suns until we part_

They were inseperable. Neither of them ever needed to discuss the future. It was a given they would be together. They never needed to bring up the usual relationship questions, they understood each other, whether verbally or in silence. Sometimes it seemed they would know what the other was thinking. They never discussed the possibilities of an afterlife, a silent agreement passing between them that they would be together even beyond Death. It wasn't clear when this moment had happened, it wasn't needed to be acknowledged. They were together, now and for forever.

_I believe in nothing_

_Not in sin and not in God_

She could see no flaw in the relationship between her and Ian. There was never a concept of something being "wrong". It was just them, and whether they were doing something unlawful in another's point of view or not didn't matter to them. If they were both happy, how could it be wrong? If they weren't meant to be toghether in a way that turly felt like belonging, was it wrong? Erin had never followed a religion, if anyone were to ask her about it, she would simply say she follows Ian. If Ian said they were to become devout Catholics, she would. If Ian decided they should become Hippies,she would follow him. If Ian said they were to worship the Flying Spaghetti Monster, she would follow his lead and be with him always. She wouldn't care, as long as she was with Ian.

_I believe in nothing_

_Not in peace and not in war_

Ian was her everything. She knew she would never leave him, wherever that would take them. She felt their existence wasto be together, whether that was hiding out in Ian's room, talking away the endless hours, or at school, learning things that nobody would ever use outside a classroom. They should be together, battling through each day, not caring for the future, or occurences in the past. Funerals would come and go, people would die, and they still lived, together.

_I believe in nothing_

_But the truth in who we are_

It had always been her and Ian. She cared little about her life before him, and refused to ever imagine a life without him. They would always be together, nothing could part them.

"Zip, it's Pip. Have you cut those plywood orders yet?"


End file.
